Sol, brisa cálida y pocas nubes
by Rethis
Summary: Poco antes de escribir este fic descubrí que entre Genma y Hayate, había, tenía que haber algo. Así pues, escribí esto. Yaoi.


**Sol, brisa cálida y pocas nubes**

Le alivió oír la puerta al cerrarse, no estaba muy seguro de haber podido aguantar mucho más con ella en esa situación. Odiaba que le hubieran asignado el cargo de examinador, sabía que era algo importante, quizás la misión más importante que le habían encomendado en mucho tiempo, pero odiaba tener que ejecutarla.

Cabizbajo se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Y pensar que unos días atrás se había estado burlando de Hayate cuando le dieron ese mismo encargo. Se habían divertido pronosticando que alumnos llegarían a ese tercer examen y quienes no pasarían ni siquiera el primero.

Habían acertado algunos, fallado otros y olvidado algunos, pero sobretodo se habían reído. Por eso no le costaba nada recordar a Hayate con los brazos apoyados en la valla, con la mirada puesta en el bosque que rodeaba Konoha en las rondas que les solían encomendar juntos. También se recordaba a él mismo, sentado en esas mismas vallas, esforzándose por ver la cara de su amigo. No, de su novio.

"¡Ya basta!" se dijo. No quería empezar a auto compadecerse, para él debía resultar un gran honor continuar la tarea que su camarada no había podido acabar, debía serlo…

Intentando calmar sus ánimos fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, pero la mano le temblaba.

-Que demonios… -murmuró.

Se apoyó en la repisa de la mesa e intentó tranquilizarse, con un poco de agua se refrescó la cara, pero eso no ayudaba. Ahora ya no veía el mármol del color que debía ser, ahora lo veía con ojos y nariz y con una boca que intentaba sonreír.

Cerró los ojos y por unos breves instantes volvió unos años atrás, cuando al tokubetsu ingresó un nuevo jounin. Recordaba bien ese día porque fue cuando conoció a Gekkou Hayate. Era casi un niño, no tendría más que 19 años cuando ya había pasado de ser un jounin corriente a ser uno de la brigada especial, era para sentirse orgulloso. Y evidentemente, también era para que atrajera a todos. Quizás a él más que a ninguno; sin duda alguna parecía un chico muy especial.

¿Sabría aquel joven la fama que tenía entre la mayor parte de habitantes de la aldea? Sonrió para sus adentros, ¿qué importaba? Eso no lo cambiaría a sus ojos, porque decidió que estaba dispuesto a todo.

Salió de la cocina algo enfadado, más consigo mismo que con otra persona. Quería dejar de pensar en Hayate, con eso sólo se hacía daño, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar porque quisiera. Olvidar al ser amado es difícil y más cuando realmente eso no se desea.

Cerró los ojos, no, más bien parpadeó, pero fue suficiente para que la imagen de Hayate se le apareciera de nuevo, esta vez incluso con más claridad que antes, esta vez se dejó llevar por los recuerdos…

"Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde, buena impresión voy a dar al nuevo, sí" pensaba Genma, mientras corría hacía la entrada de la aldea.

Cuando llegó lo encontró de pie, apoyado en una pared, con la vista puesta en las nubes.

-Eh, hola. Siento llegar tarde. –dijo Genma, cuando estuvo frente a él.

Hayate bajó la mirada lentamente hacia él, cuando su mirada se encontró con sus ojos, asintió.

-Shiranui Genma, ¿no?

-Así es. –contestó esbozando una sonrisa socarrona-. Y tú eres Gekkou Hayate, la nueva promesa del tokubetsu.

No sabía si eso era empezar con buen pie o no, pero supuso que el tímido intento de sonrisa que se formó en la cara de su compañero era una buena señal.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó finalmente. Hayate asintió y acto seguido se embarcaron en su misión.

Desde que realizaran aquella misión hasta que volvieran a tener tiempo para hablar tuvieron que pasar varias semanas, tiempo más que suficiente para que Hayate se alimentara de rumores e información sobre sus compañeros. Muchas veces era información que ya sabía, y la que no, normalmente no le llamaba la atención. Hasta que se mencionó a Genma.

Así fue como en un día de poco trabajo, sólo estar en tu puesto mirando los árboles, Hayate y Genma hacían de vigías.

-¡Ah! Estos son los días que me gustan. Sol, una brisa cálida y ni una nube en el cielo –comentó Genma, estirándose frente al bosque-. ¿Qué me dices, eh?

-Que prefiero que la brisa sea más fría.

Genma le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero casi instantáneamente se echó a reír.

-Venga ya, estamos en verano, disfruta de la calidez de la época. –dijo, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Sí…

Con la mirada todavía puesta en él, Genma se esforzaba por saber en que estaba pensando Hayate con esa mirada que pretendía perderse entre el follaje verde, apoyado en la barandilla, con sus dedos jugando con un pedazo de papel.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó de repente, tomando el papel de sus manos, demorándose un breve instante antes de apartarla de ahí.

-Nada importante.

Lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía.

-¿Ichikaru? –preguntó, devolviéndole el fragmento de papel a Hayate, de nuevo demorándose en sus dedos.

-Es cosa de mi hermana, quiere que vaya a Ichikaru y que le compre ramen para cenar hoy.

-Ya veo. Pues te acompañaré, yo tampoco tenía nada preparado de cena.

Hayate sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Vives solo?

-Sí. Me cansé de mis padres, o ellos de mí, no se que sucedió antes, así que ahora vivo solo. Y lo llevo bien.

-Tiene que ser cómodo.

-¿Tú vives con tus padres?

Hayate negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo con mi hermana. Así que, bueno, no está del todo mal. En realidad está bastante bien, ¿sabes?

Genma sonrió y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Se apoyó en la barandilla, de espaldas al bosque y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Hayate, como tantas otras veces haría en el futuro, pero aquella, por ser la primera, quizás fuera la más especial. Una cosa estaba clara, aquella mirada, para Genma podía ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Aunque eso no evitó que se contuviera cuando quiso estirar su brazo y acariciar el rostro del joven.

"Tiene seis años menos que tú" se repitió por centésima vez. Se lo había repetido desde que lo había conocido, y aún así…

-Sin duda alguna, hoy hace un día perfecto. –dijo Genma.

Hayate asintió despacio, bajando la mirada, volviéndose a perder en la infinidad del bosque.

-Eh, Genma… -comenzó a decir Hayate, pero se detuvo. De nada sirvió que éste le mirara inquisitivo, ni que lo hiciera con las cejas enarcadas, pero, como ya se había dado cuenta, Hayate no le miraba a él.

Se giró e imitó a su compañero apoyado en la barandilla, inconscientemente pensó que quizás en la misma posición podría imaginar que estaba pensando. De reojo intentaba atrapar su mirada, pero no conseguía encontrarla, ¿qué había intentado decirle? Quería saberlo y ese deseo poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad, cada vez más apremiante.

-Hayate, ¿qué…?

Pero la voz de su compañero le cortó en seco.

-Corren rumores, incluso antes de que me uniera al tokubetsu lo había oído. No le di importancia, al fin y al cabo no te conocía.

"Pero ahora…" pensó Genma algo decepcionado. Esperaba esas palabras de la boca de Hayate y no sabía si era peor la espera o lo sería el oírselas decir-. Pero ahora… -dijo por él, carcomido por la impaciencia, con la mirada puesta en sus pies, al parecer más interesantes que de costumbre.

Hayate sonrió.

-Pero ahora eso sigue sin importarme –dijo, acabando la frase-. De hecho, ahora lo único que me preocupa es saber si vale la pena saber la verdad.

Genma suspiró y volvió a la escasa sombra que aún proporcionaba la torre, musitó una maldición y se cambió el palillo de lado. Con la mirada desviada intentaba pensar, intentaba comprender que quería decir Hayate con aquello y por qué se lo había dicho. Quería preguntárselo, pero no sabía como de sincero sería.

-Lo siento –dijo Hayate al cado de un rato-. Comprendo que eso no sea asunto mío.

De nuevo lanzó una maldición y volvió a la barandilla. Tanto paseo no era buena señal, estaba claro que las cosas no estaban saliendo como pretendía y que todo era más complicado de lo esperado, pero ahora lo único que le preocupaba era haber hecho sentirse mal a Hayate.

-No pasa nada. Lo que ocurre es que la gente de Konoha no lo entendería. ¿Lo entiendes tú?

-De todos modos y a pesar de los rumores el Hokage confía en ti, eres un buen ninja, así que…

Una breve carcajada cortó su explicación. Genma le miraba benévolamente con una sonrisa, decidió que era un chico estupendo, no importaba como se mirase, lo era.

-Tranquilo, los rumores sólo interesan a las mujeres y a los viejos, y excluiremos al Hokage de esta categoría. –comentó ameno, todavía sonriendo y gestualizando con el brazo derecho.

-Entonces, es extraño… porque a mí también me interesa.

Entonces lo vio, vio como Hayate jugaba con su papel de nuevo, y vio que lo hacía para ocultar el leve temblor que se apoderaba de sus manos. ¿Estaba… temblando? ¿Era eso posible?

-¿Y si te dijera que los rumores son ciertos? –dijo con una voz algo más grave.

Hayate se encogió de hombros, pero uno no era ninja por nada. Oía como su respiración acelerada y sabía que su corazón latía más deprisa. Intentó no echarse a reír, ni siquiera sonreír, no quería estropearlo, no quería que pensara que se mofaba de él, sólo quería…

-¿Te importaría si fuera cierto? –volvió a preguntar.

Bajó la mirada, retirándola del bosque, y negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Pero ahora que había encontrado su mirada no necesitaba nada más. Esta vez sí sonrió, en lo más profundo de su ser era feliz y no podría ocultar tal felicidad por mucho que lo pretendiera.

Con la mano izquierda se retiró el palillo de la boca, con la derecha sujetó el hombro de Hayate. No estaba seguro, por lo que tenía que ir despacio, equivocarse ahora sería un error imperdonable. Observó como su compañero se giraba lentamente hacia él, como con una mano se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo. Genma recorrió su hombro despacio, con cuidado, hasta llegar al cuello, a la nuca, entonces sus dedos se enredaron con el pelo de Hayate. No había marcha atrás, al menos ahora ya sabía cuales eran sus intenciones.

Pero Hayate no se retiro, dejo que la mano de Genma revolviera su pelo, dejó que se acercara y que acariciara su rostro con la otra mano. Cerró los ojos durante unos breves pero intensos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Genma estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración sobre su piel.

-Tan cerca… -murmuró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Genma-. ¿Qué?

Estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo entero le empezó a temblar.

-Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca. Es bonito.

Genma se echó a reír al tiempo que estrechó a su camarada entre sus brazos, después de todo era cierto, tenerle cerca era bonito, era lo más bonito que le había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y para él no podía haber nada mejor.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo tuvo entre los brazos, ni cuando empezó a acariciar su cuello con sus labios, ni cuando eso se convirtió en un beso tras otro hasta llegar a los labios del muchacho. Tampoco recordó cuantas veces le besó ni cuando se puso el sol. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de asegurar que se puso…

Seguir recordando no era bueno, dolía demasiado como para seguir. Se remangó la camiseta y se asomó a la ventana. Hoy también era un día con sol, con una brisa cálida y sin nubes en el cielo. Pero no era el día perfecto.


End file.
